I'm No Piggy
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: you two really need to work out your issues. I can't handle another week of your pent up frustrations. Derek/Lydia/Stiles
1. Chapter 1

Jo you are awesome because I sprung this on you five minutes after you got out of work and you still did an awesome job.

This came from a prompt over on live journal - derek/lydia/stiles - you two really need to work out your issues. my vagina can't handle another week of your pent up frustrations.

I own nothing but this laptop and unfortunatley the voices in my head. Please dont take my voices away.

Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Being Lydia Martin wasn't easy at the best of times but right now life was hard. Not only was she forced to go to school, be popular and look glamorous as well as keeping top grades and a busy social life but now, as it turns out, she is a werewolf. And being a werewolf brings new challenges for a young woman. For one no amount of growling at store assistants will get the red Louboutin heels she seen that would go perfectly with her dress for prom. Also she's got two times of the month when she's a mean bitch and a pack full of idiots to deal with. But Lydia always liked power and with her new condition came power, not only strength and insight she never had before but now she had power in the pack. Derek Hale was her Alpha and he was easy on the eye, very easy on the eye in fact. He was also clearly smarter than most males she surrounded herself with because he recognised her potential and made her his second in command. And she had only been a werewolf for five minutes.<p>

The first thing she did as a new werewolf was seek out one Stiles Stilinski. It was a task that she knew shouldn't be too hard, the boy stalked her on a regular basis but with her werewolf senses she was able to smell him a mile away. She was surprised to find out he smelled delicious, like candy she could have that wouldn't go to her hips. She had always found him attractive in a 'you're the best looking loser in the school' kind of way but now, smelling him like this she was certain she would like to play a little with him. Plus Scott told her Stiles could answer all of her questions.

She had never imagined that they would end up in bed together. He was a virgin when she found him but he was snoring like a baby when she snuck out, her panties gripped in his hand under his cheek as he slept. Stiles helped her and answered her questions then fucked her when she asked him too, but he wasn't crushing on her anymore. Hadn't been since before the first time they slept together, and made it clear this was a friends with benefits kind of scheme. He was crushing on someone else and she was determined to figure out whom.

And then there was Derek. Derek was a fantastic teacher and a better leader. He was softer with her than he was with the males in the pack, didn't turn her down when she crawled into his bed the night before the full moon because she was upset that turning into a wolf would ruin her pretty nails she paid sixty dollars for that afternoon. He held her and told her a silly story about his sister changing that she didn't really listen to and before she knew it he was fucking into her because he said she smelled different and she wanted the comfort of sex. He made it clear it was just sex, a werewolf thing. He didn't fuck the rest of the pack though and that made her smug, but there was someone he wanted to. Desperately. And she was dying to find out whom.

She made a list and was determined to find out who Derek wanted to fuck. Then she made another list and tried to find out who Stiles was crushing on. She wondered why it mattered as much as she stood in the shower scrubbing her body before she realised she cared. She cared about both men and wanted them to be happy. A little jolt in her tummy made her ask what about herself, didn't she deserve to be happy. She snarled at her thoughts, of course she's happy, she has everything she ever wanted. Apart from those shoes.

She went to visit Stiles on Sunday night. Allison was at the movies with Scott and Lydia knew Stiles would be in his room jerking off or watching silly science fiction movies or something. She wobbled into his room in her high heels and sniffed around. He was downstairs so she proceeded to hunt for him. She found him asleep on the sofa, head lolling to the side and a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. He looked adorable and she wondered where that word came from before she pushed it away. She settled for straddling his hips and playing with the short hair at the back of his neck.

He jerked awake and soon her panties were hanging off one ankle as he fucked into her. She moaned and cried when she came.

On Monday lunchtime she sought him out again because the full moon was coming up in a few days and she was so needy. She let him bend her over a desk in one of the storage rooms and fuck her hard as she rubbed her clit. When he was cumming she heard her phone chirp but she ignored it because she was about to cum too.

It was Derek. He wanted to see her after school. She was barley though the door and whatever he wanted to say was serious judging from the look on his face, but when he took a breath all thoughts were wiped from his mind. She was slammed against the hard wood hissing yes as he slid her panties down her legs and off her feet. He hefted her against the door and unbuckled his belt. He didn't even take his jeans down, just pulled his cock out and fucked into her. She moaned and writhed and screamed and touched herself until he beat her hand away and finished her off with his thumb before he came.

Her legs were weak when he set her down but he just buttoned himself up and told her that a few friends was coming to visit in a few days and he wanted her to do something with Scott or Jackson. Apparently killing them wasn't an option (to both their pity) so she needed to find some way to harness them, or better still hide them.

'And we need to keep Stiles away from them too.'

'Agreed.' She said immediately. Later as she lay in bed beside her alpha she wondered why they both wanted to keep Stiles away from the strange wolves but she decided it was to keep his mouth from yapping nonsense and getting them in trouble, never mind that Stiles was probably the perfect human any pack had ever had.

She snuck home in the morning after being turned over and fucked again by Derek. She showered and got ready for school but she was riding Stiles in the boys locker room before homeroom started. He kept muttering about how good she smelt, like a fresh night and she told him to shut up. This is clearly why Derek didn't want him around strange wolves.

She studied with Stiles all Tuesday night in between bouts of sex and eating and she found she was glad to get home to her own bed.

By Wednesday there was something in her head, something she knew she should realise but it wasn't connecting and it angered her. Stiles babbled and went red when she dragged him to the girl's bathroom on the second floor during third period ('you were the one that wanted sex') but he still fucked her while she sat on the counter.

She went to Derek's after school again. Derek had been a whiz at physics and it was one of Lydia's least favourite subjects. She demanded he help her with her homework and he scowled and told her alpha's didn't do homework. She seduced him and he was crazy intense again as he bore into her body forcing her to take what he gave her.

He helped her reluctantly and as she finished she got a text from Stiles asking for a booty call.

'Stiles wants to see me.' She said as Derek ran a hand up her leg.

'Why?' Derek demanded. 'What does he want _you_ for?'

'Math.' Lydia answered. Something was still off; she could swear Derek was jealous of her seeing Stiles and not the other way around. Something clicked in her head as she stood sweetly inside Stiles bedroom window as he fisted himself.

'Sorry I'm late. I was at Derek's.'

'Derek's! What were _you_ doing there?' Stiles asked with a frown on his face.

'Physics.' She answered kicking her panties off and throwing a leg over Stiles hips.

It was all starting to make sense.

Lydia tried to avoid both men on Thursday, full moon or not she needed a break. Even her wolf healing powers weren't helping her, but when she passed the Lacrosse pitch and Stiles gave her a wave and a wink she found herself waiting by his jeep when he came trotting across the parking lot. It was awkward riding him in the front seat, even if they had reclined the passenger seat but it felt good and she pressed her cloth covered tits into his face afterwards while his hands caressed her ass. He kissed her gently and played with her hair as darkness fell and neither of them made a move to fix themselves.

She wondered if she was starting to have feelings for Stiles so she went to Derek to tell him she wanted to cool it for a while. She needed to clear her head but her plan failed miserably, she realised when he had her bent over the arm of the new couch he bought last week. When he moved her to lie on the couch he was unusually affectionate, spraying little butterfly kisses over her neck and throat and making little shapes on her ribs with his fingertips.

Lydia went home and tore up the two lists. Then she sunk into a hot bath and lay until the water was almost cold before getting out and climbing into her bed. She thought that her plan was fool proof, but it turns out she was the fool.

She wondered what it would feel like to be Stiles girlfriend. He would make her laugh, and he would treat her like a princess. To belong to Derek would be intense and she felt warm when she thought of him. But, she realised with dismay, they both liked someone else. They liked each other.

Derek had demanded a pack meeting tomorrow night. She would get them both to wait behind and speak to them then. She ignored the little twist in her heart at the thought of driving away and leaving them to talk.

She managed to avoid Stiles all day in school and she ignored the three calls Derek made when classes were finished. Instead she convinced Allison to go shopping then grab a bite to eat before the meeting. They were a few minutes late but Derek didn't complain. He was too busy watching Stiles when Stiles wasn't watching him.

When the meeting was over Lydia grabbed Stiles by the hand and dragged him to where Derek was standing. 'You two really need to work out your issues. My vagina can't handle another week of your pent up frustrations.' She said letting go of Stiles hand and walking to her car. She got in and bit her lip, not daring to look into the rear-view mirror as she drove away.

She woke Saturday morning to the sound of rain hitting her bedroom window. Rolling over in bed she noticed her cell flashing. She sighed as she read the curt text from Derek.

My place. ASAP.

She considered ignoring him but he would find her. So she showered and fixed her hair, ate her breakfast and chose her lip-gloss carefully before picking out a raincoat and hopping into her car, heading towards the Hale House.

Derek's car was the only one there and she parked beside it. She ran inside, using the key he gave her. Once the door was closed she took off her coat and called out to Derek. She got no response. Last week she would have gone upstairs to where she knew he was and stripped for him. Now she just went to the kitchen because they hadn't had sex in that room. There was a box on one of the chairs. She sat on the one beside it and flicked though a music magazine he had lying there.

'Hey.' Derek said from the doorway a few minutes later.

'Hey.'

'So you know more than I do about me.' He said. He was wearing blue jeans and nothing else. She didn't think she'd ever seen him in anything other than black jeans.

'Apparently so.' She said putting on her brightest fake smile.

'What do you want?'

'A pair of red Louboutin's to go with a dress I got last week but there's none in my size.' Lydia said pouting at her nails.

'Like those?' Derek asked nodding to a box on the chair beside her. She peeked inside and gasped at the shoes. They were her size.

'How?'

'Stiles. Like me he knows more about you than you think.' Derek said.

'Did you talk?' Lydia asked.

'Yes. And more.' Derek said. Lydia tried to ignore the last part and what it meant. 'Thank you.' Derek said. He looked happier than she had ever seen him.

'For what.'

'For showing us what we want.' Stiles voice said from behind her. She whipped around in her chair. Stiles was wearing a pair of Derek's jogging bottoms. They were falling down his hips.

'Glad I could be of service.' She said standing up and making her way towards the front door, shoe box clutched in her hand.

'We haven't got everything we want.' Derek said blocking the doorway.

'What?' She asked letting irritation into her voice. 'What more could you two want?'

'You.' Stiles said and he was behind her, almost touching her. Derek was in front of her, almost touching her. She had nowhere to run. If she stepped back Stiles would catch her and Derek would do the same if she stepped forward.

'I've been enough of a fuck toy for you two this week.'

'Oh we don't want you as our fuck toy.' Derek said.

'Nah, we want a girlfriend.' Stiles said stepping into her personal space. He bent his neck and pressed his lips to her shoulder.

'The three of us?' She asked sceptically. 'How will we even do that?'

'We'll work it out as we go along.' Derek said tugging her hips towards his. Stiles followed her body. She gasped, pressed in between them. Derek kissed her then reached over her shoulder to kiss Stiles and it really shouldn't have turned her on as much as it did to watch the two of them kiss. Stiles was so smooth faced compared to Derek's roughness. They pulled apart and looked at her.

'Well I'm not fucking either of you today because I don't think my body could take it, but I would really like to watch and maybe when you're done one of you can eat me out.' She said with a smirk. 'Or both.'

As they rushed upstairs Lydia noticed her heart didn't ache anymore but she was sure her body would after the day was done. Yes being a werewolf was complicated but, she decided as Derek shot her a wink and pushed Stiles onto the bed, it definitely had its benefits.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Jo, you know you're awesome for the beta stuff.

I don't own Teen Wolf. I wish I did but I don't .

I totally didn't plan on adding any more to this fic but this little plot just hopped into my head and wouldn't leave.

RnR and let me know what you think.

^^0^^o

Lydia Martin had everything she ever wanted. She owned several luxury homes in prestigious areas of the country. She had a powerful job and hundreds of people cowering at her feet. She was a powerful werewolf, alpha female of one of the strongest packs in the USA and mate of the probably the most powerful Alpha in the country. The same Alpha who was currently scratching his head, baffled by DIY.

'I could just hire someone to do it.' She frowned at the instructions. Derek was normally good with this sort of thing.

'I said I'll do it.' He snarled.

'I'd tear the instructions up if I were you.' Stiles said coming into the room with a tall glass of lemonade for Lydia. He kissed her cheek and let his hand run across her shoulder as he gave her the glass. She mouthed thank you to him.

'I'll tear you up if you don't mind your own business.' Derek snapped.

'Promises, promises. Let me see that big guy.' Stiles said taking the paper from Derek. He looked at the mess on the floor, turned the sheet around a few times to make better sense of the instructions before lobbing it over his shoulder and falling to his knees. 'It's simple. Just attach this to this…' He said poking his tongue out between his teeth.

Lydia watched as Stiles told Derek what to do and Derek obeyed. This only ever happened in private, or within their intimate circle of friends and family. Derek was crazy about Stiles even after all these years and the quirky young man could get away with murder. He certainly got away with everything else. She wondered if the dynamics would change with a baby in the house.

Lydia covered her womb protectively with her hand as she watched the men build the cot. There were various opinions on how they thought the room should be decorated but they all agreed to wait until the baby was born to decide what theme they should finally go with. Lydia was leaning towards butterflies for a little girl. Stiles had put the idea in her head years ago, long before they even thought about kids. Before she even knew she wanted them.

'Imagine a wolf pup chasing a butterfly around this back garden. She would have so much fun.' He said as they house hunted in Texas. Derek was doing business in Chicago so it was up to them to find somewhere to live when they were working here. It was a big open garden with flowerbeds here and there and no real structure to it. Lydia usually liked stone paths and exotic shrubs with water features but Stiles words took her breath away. They put an offer in from that garden, holding hands and picturing their future.

Stiles on the other hand wanted bugs. 'Kids love bugs.' He explained picking up a squishy caterpillar in the kids' store. Derek seemed offended by the green smiley face that Stiles held up.

'I would rather we have something neutral. We don't know if we're having a boy or girl.' He said stuffing his hands in his pockets defensively.

Since it was Derek's credit card they went with his option. Building the cot was another question. 'It's a rite of passage for fathers.' Stiles explained loading beer into the fridge.

'And remind me why we need beer again?' Lydia asked leaning against the counter.

'To celebrate a job well done.' Stiles said closing the fridge and bending down to kiss her swollen abdomen.

'Or as an excuse to get drunk.'

'You hear what nasty mummy said about clever daddy.' Stiles said to her tummy, tickling her ribs. Lydia giggled and pushed at his head. Derek walked into the room and slapped Stiles on the ass as he passed.

'You put the beer away yet?' Derek said kissing Lydia on the cheek and lifting a handful of grapes.

'Yes.' Stiles said straightening his back. 'Lydia doesn't understand this ritual.'

'Baby, it's a rite of passage. Beer's an important part of the ritual.' Derek said. 'Catch.'

Stiles opened his mouth and caught the grape Derek tossed. 'That's what I told her but she ignored me. Think we should get help?'

'Nah, we'll nail it.' Derek said edging a hand down Lydia's leg to the hem of her skirt.

'I'm hungry.' Lydia warned.

'So are we.' Derek smirked hoisting her up and laying her on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Stiles grinned as Derek hitched Lydia's skirt around her hips and tugged her black panties over her thighs. Stiles caught them and swung them around his finger before Lydia snatched them from him. 'Eat up Stiles.' Derek said pushing Stiles face into Lydia's pussy.

When the beer was cold they headed to the baby's bedroom with a cooler. Lydia watched as her men built the cot. Stiles tripped and sprawled, knocking his fingers on the wood as Derek gracefully put it together under Stiles instruction. When they finished they cheered and clapped then Lydia ordered Chinese takeout because it was what the baby wanted so they went to the den to eat and watch movies. They fell asleep cuddled among the pillows.

Lydia woke in the middle of the night. The baby had found the perfect pillow in the form of her bladder so she used the toilet and came back to the den to wake her mates and make them go to bed. She paused outside the door when she heard their hushed conversation.

'It doesn't matter to me.' Derek was saying.

'Nor me, but maybe it does to Lydia. She's alpha female; she'll want her firstborn to be as strong as possible.'

'Doesn't necessarily mean that the baby will be mine.' Derek said.

'No but you two have a stronger chance of having a wolf cub.'

'It doesn't matter we're both the daddy. Biology only goes so far babe.' Derek said. Lydia stepped into the room.

'He's right you know. He may be a prize stallion but sometimes their foals are less than adequate.'

'Thanks Lydia.' Derek said sarcastically. 'Way to make a man feel good.' Lydia ignored him.

'I want to go to bed. Now.' She said turning around and making her way upstairs. 'Stiles!' She called. She heard Derek chuckle at her demands. Lydia pushed Stiles into the middle, cuddling her head on his warm shoulder. 'And none of your pillow talk to all hours. I need my sleep.'

'Ice queen.' Derek said reaching a hand over Stiles to rest on the swell of her tummy.

'Just rest up you two. We're planning the baby shower tomorrow.'

^^0^^o

'I thought she was joking.' Derek grumbled.

'I think it's a great idea.' Stiles said staring at the screen of the laptop.

Derek glared at his mate. 'I used to think you were a man.' He snapped.

'Hey, I've got balls.'

'When was the last time you used them?'

'This morning when she sent you for breakfast.' Stiles smirked.

'As I recall you were still trying to use them when I got back but I had to finish the job!' Derek said.

'Yes well she's unsatisfiable with just one of us at the minute. It takes two of us to please her.' Stiles grinned hitting print.

'When has it ever not? What's that?' Derek asked snatching at the pages as they slid out of the printer.

'Games.' Stiles grinned. Derek rolled his eyes. There was absolutely no way he was taking part in this baby shower in any shape or form.

^^0^^o

'Don't worry Derek; you'll be an awesome host.'

'I thought men weren't supposed to come to these things.' Derek said flicking through the newspaper.

'Of course men come to these things.' Lydia said snatching the paper from Derek and dropping it onto the coffee table. She sat herself on his lap. Derek immediately put a hand on her tummy. 'Stiles is coming.'

'He's not a real man.'

'If you keep saying that you'll give him a complex.' She said unbuttoning her blouse. 'I think my boobs have gotten bigger.' She said pulling her blouse open. Her creamy skin was spilling a little over the satin bra she wore. Derek ran a finger over the lip of one cup, and then he cupped her breast with his hand. She shrugged her blouse off and he unsnapped her bra, dropping it over the arm of the chair.

'I'll have to buy you new underwear then.' Derek said capturing a nipple in his mouth. She squirmed and moaned on his lap. He ran a hand down her leg to catch her knee and twist her so she straddled him.

'Where's Stiles, he normally smells sex from a mile away.'

'I tied him to the bed.' Derek said.

'When?'

'About ten minutes ago.'

'Let's go play then.' She said standing up and shimmying out of her skirt.

'Lets.' Derek said following her satin clad ass up the stairs.

Stiles eyes were wide when Lydia walked naked into the bedroom, save for her panties. 'Is this for me?' She asked.

'Lydia, what have I told you about setting a good example for the baby. We share our toys now don't we?' Derek mock scolded crawling onto the bed behind her. Stiles tried to say something around his gag but neither of them took any interest. 'Should we make him watch?'

'But that's not sharing Derek.' Lydia said. Stiles nodded his head frantically.

'You're right.' Derek said scratching his nails across Stiles' chest.

'I want to watch.' Lydia said scooting up the bed and settling against the headboard, her hand caressing Stiles taunt arm. 'And then I'll teach you two all about sharing.' She said as she slipped her panties off and tossed them over Stiles' face.

^^0^^o

They had the baby shower at home. Derek got his way and barbequed outside all afternoon, holding tongs and pretending to be manly while the party went on. He scoffed at the favours and games but still took part, letting Stiles blindfold him and feed him baby food.

'This is crap. I'm not feeding this to my baby.' Derek said as Stiles happily stuffed another spoonful of the food into Derek's mouth. Everybody laughed then waited patiently for him to answer the question.

'What question?' He snapped when Stiles pushed him.

'What flavour is it?' Lydia asked rolling her eyes.

'I told you. Crap.'

The party went on all day. It was more like the pack hanging out together. It was so relaxed that Lydia took a nap in the middle of it and Stiles went to wake her up. When Lydia popped herself on Derek's lap after her nap, he pointed out that she reeked of sex.

'It's the baby.' She pouted. 'I'm so horny all the time.' Derek just grunted and put a protective hand over his pup.

'Mine.' He said low in his throat.

'Our pup.' Lydia corrected him.

'Whatever.' He said, his fingers curling possessively.

^^0^^o

It was raining when little Ellie Hale was born. Lydia cursed and snarled and went through half a dozen nurses and two doctors before the squealing red bundle slipped into the world.

'That was not pleasant.' Lydia told the nurse as if no one had explained the process of childbirth. Both men ignored her, for now. They had another girl they needed to concentrate on. The nurse cleaned her up but Lydia shook her head as she came near. 'Alpha first.' She said.

'Bullshit. Mommy first.' Derek told her as little Ellie was placed into her arms. Stiles sat on the edge of the bed on his hip, gazing at the little tiny baby that had just squeezed his heart so much it hurt. Lydia touched the tip of her nose to Ellie's dark hair, brushing back and forth over her soft skin. Eventually she handed the baby to Derek. Stiles fingers twitched, he couldn't wait until it was his turn.

She looked so small in Derek's arms. He beamed proudly down at Ellie, kissing her and copying Lydia. His stubble must have annoyed her because she let out a tiny sob. 'Shush little wolf.' Derek said kissing her again.

'So she's a wolf then?' Stiles asked. He sometimes wondered if the other two took it for granted that their sense of smell was better than his. That they would forget he wasn't a wolf.

'Yes she is.' Lydia beamed. Stiles nodded. They were the perfect little family, handsome daddy, gorgeous mommy and brand new wolf pup baby. He could slip away, knew he should slip away and let them live a happy and normal life. It would be less confusing with him not around. Ellie would have less questions. He could be the crazy uncle who gets to babysit, who gets to convince toddlers and small children to torture their parents with nursery rhyme cds in daddy's car and loud toys when mummy's trying to read Vogue.

Stiles stood up and backed away from the bed slowly, wanting to take one last look before he left them to a life of peace. Derek was grinning between Ellie and Lydia, he looked so proud with his chest puffed out. Stiles smiled at the scene that he would always remember before he turned his back and reached out to open the door.

'Where are you going?' Lydia's voice stopped him. He swallowed. He didn't know what to say, how to tell them he was leaving them. It would be better if he could have just slipped out. If he hadn't taken that last look.

'Stiles?' Derek asked. 'Don't you want to hold your baby daughter?' Stiles turned around and frowned.

'I was just…'

'She wants to meet her Daddy.' Derek said.

'But you're her Daddy.'

'Yes, but she's your pup. You fathered her Stiles. You made this.'

'I did?' Stiles asked. His mouth was dry. 'How do you know?'

'Scent dummy.' Lydia said softly. 'She smells so like you.'

'Come back here.' Derek said. Stiles walked over to where they were, standing beside Derek. Looking at his daughter.

'Aren't you pissed?' Stiles asked Derek.

'Yes.' Derek said. Stiles felt his heart fall to his feet. 'Because you tried to run out on us there. It's been a long time since you freaked out like that. We almost missed it.' Derek said. 'Here, say hello.' Derek pressed the baby into Stiles arms. She was so tiny, so light. Stiles was afraid of hurting her. Once he had her he didn't know what to do with her. Derek and Lydia had cooed over her but Stiles felt like he should say something prophetic and profound.

'Hey little girl, we're going to have such a blast when you're older.' He grinned. Derek laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he sat on the edge of the bed to beam at Lydia.

Stiles didn't know what made him feel better, the fact that he was the daddy or that his sperm totally kicked Derek's sperms ass.

^^0^^o


End file.
